


Double Choice (Prequel/Sequel to Double Life)

by Cutiejea



Series: Double Life (Sportarobbie Superhero AU!) [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Boys, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Elf Sportacus (LazyTown), M/M, Sportacus (LazyTown) Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10156799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutiejea/pseuds/Cutiejea
Summary: Summary: As Maggi and Robbie try to figure out how to make their relationship work, a mysterious guest came to visit… Anton Poldark. And his visit will change everything that both Robbie and Maggi have built together. And Maggi then learns the secret of the crystalsInspiration – every Anton Poldark crossover I’ve seen + ‘Drive’ by Oh Wonder





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I’ve never been to Iceland so I just googled the locations. Sorry for the inaccuracy. And when I was writing Poldark’s lines, I imagined Victor Nikiforov’s voice (from Yuri!!! on Ice) saying them cuz it’s the closest thing I have for a Russian accent (sorry)
> 
> Trigger warnings: NSWF, Language, Violence 
> 
> Word Count: 11407

This story takes place 1 year before the engagement.

Maggi is still working at the local strip club but he’s close having enough money to study in LazyTown University. At the same time, Glanni Glaepur (aka: Robbie) is making strides in his work, creating new technology, useful for the town’s needs and for the global market as well. At the same time, the both of them are still trying to figure out how to make their relationship work, knowing that they are arch enemies, Maggi being Sportacus, the blue super-elf that appears when he transforms using his necklace and Robbie being Dr Rotten, his dark alter ego who lives inside him, just waiting to cause chaos. As much as Sportacus want to finally capture Dr Rotten and arrest him for good, he can’t since it means he will be sending his boyfriend to jail who hardly remembers everything his dark persona has done during his absence. But nevertheless, the town doesn’t suspect a thing as long as there are less casualties.

Their romantic life however, it has changed drastically as since Robbie know’s Maggi’s secret, they use it to spice up the activity in the bedroom. Robbie asked Maggi to transform into Sportacus and see what having sex with an elf is like, not that he hates Maggi’s human form but the fact that there is more to Maggi’s physiology, Robbie, being a smart man (and googled elven myths) he was able to find a way to make their night time activities more interesting.

“Are you sure you want to do this Robbie?” Maggi asked as he looks at his necklace. “I need this power to save lives, not for your kinky fuckery”.

“Come on Mags” Robbie said as he wrapped his arms around Maggi’s shirtless body. “Just for one night”.

“But Robbie” Maggi said. “I… I don’t know”

“Listen, after tonight, we no longer have to do it anymore” Robbie said. “I just wanted to know how fucking an elf is like. After that, we don’t have to do it anymore”

“Fine” Maggi said. “Just… let go of me would you. Transformation may burn you”.

Robbie moved to the bed and Maggi threw his necklace to the air, triggering his transformation. He transformed into the superhero outfit with the 10 insignia appearing on his chest. Robbie got to see his boyfriend transform with his own eyes. The transformation ended when Sportacus did his signature pose.

Sportacus went towards Robbie and began to make out with him on the bed. They both moved further just to be in a more comfortable spot on the bed. As they do so, Sportacus begins to remove Robbie’s clothes, starting from the pants. Robbie tries to remove Sportacus’s clothes but it seems that the outfit is somewhat attached to the hero’s body. As Sportacus begins to advance, his outfit began to transform. The superhero outfit began to fade and instead, blue leather straps started to appear, revealing more skin, including his…

Robbie and Sportacus noticed and stopped for a second to see what just happened but it didn’t bother them. Robbie was turned on and he pulled Sportacus closer as his boyfriend now removes his top.

Sportacus became more lustful than before and both ended up doing things that they are unable to do due to their human physiology. Sportacus made Robbie feel things that he’d never felt before and will never feel from anyone else. Maggi at the other hand, felt like he’s giving Sportacus full control, like it’s no longer him wanting to fuck his boyfriend. Is this what Robbie feels like when Dr Rotten is in control?

[Insert Sex Here]

Moments later, Robbie was breathing heavily and Sportacus transformed back into Maggi. Maggi’s eyes were wide open but not for the same reasons as Robbie. He was frightened and a bit confused as he has no idea what just happened and for some reason, Robbie somewhat enjoyed it. He however didn’t.

“Let’s not do this again” Maggi said. “It’s not right”

“Wh-what?” Robbie asked as he faced his boyfriend who’s just sitting down on the bed. “What you talking about?” 

“It didn’t feel right… and it just felt like Sportacus was doing it instead of me” Maggi confessed. “When everything unfolded, I felt like losing control of my body and being taken over by my elven side. A side of me that hardly comes out unless I help people and stop your antics”.

“Oh…” Robbie replied.

He sat up and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend who was feeling conflicted. Maggi was still trying to understand what just happened, like why did his outfit changed from the superhero suit to something more erotic? Was it part of his elven side that he rarely accesses? He doesn’t know.

“I understand” Robbie said. “Knowing that your suit changed and you feel like you’re not being yourself when doing something this intimate, yeah… I can understand why you don’t want to do this again”.

“But you… you enjoyed it” Maggi said. “I saw you… your face and everything”.

“I know… but once again… I wanted to do it to figure out how having sex with an elf is like” Robbie replied. “But even if that was the most interesting sex I’ve ever had, nothing would compare to what you… Maggi the human… could do. I love you”. 

Robbie gave Maggi a kiss and both went to sleep together.

The next morning, Maggi woke up alone on his bed as Robbie needed to leave early just to get to work. Maggi looked at the side of his bed where Robbie slept that night and wondered if their relationship would ever work out. Their age difference, their career paths, the fact that they are arch enemies, it concerned him a bit since he knows that Robbie is better off without him.

Everything would be better off if they never met in the first place…

“No…” Maggi thought to himself. “I shouldn’t think like this! Robbie is an amazing person and I should be lucky to have him… but yet… it feels like I don’t deserve him…”

 

 ** _Meanwhile at Glapur Industries…_**  

Robbie was looking out his window, thinking about what happened last night. Last night to him was amazing and it was a new experience. But he also felt concerned since Dr Rotten… his dark alter ego… will know about this as well and could use it to an advantage to hurt Sportacus. Robbie looks down to his hands and tears began to fall.

“Maggi… I’m so sorry” Robbie said softly. “I know you love me but sometimes… I feel like you deserve someone better. I know I’m older than you but for”

Robbie wiped his tears and returned to his desk, preparing to go to a meeting, untill Pixel, his assistant and apprentice, entered.

 “Mr Glaepur sir… you have a visitor” Pixel said.

“Who is it?” Robbie asked.

The man entered himself in. He wore a black suit and tie and he looked older and more devilish yet charming. Robbie gave the man a look and his eyes widen open.

“Mag-“ Robbie said softly till he realised that it was someone who looked like Maggi.

“Hi Mr Glaepur” the man said. “My name is…”

“Anton Poldark” Glanni said. “CEO of Poldark Inc., a Russian company… what a lovely surprise”

“I see my reputation has reached LazyTown as well” Poldark said.

“That’s what happens when your company made headlines in the business world last month” Glanni said. “Anyways, what are you doing here Poldark?” 

“I’m here to make a proposal!” Poldark said as he goes to the seat on front of Glanni’s desk. “I’ve heard that your company changed the town’s lifestyle and you’ve made strides both national and international. I propose that both Poldark Inc, and Glanni Industries create something that would change the world”.

“And what would that be?” Glanni asked.

“Robots” Anton said. “Robotic servants! Not only they will help those who are incapable to do daily task but it would make work much more efficient and faster”.

“And yet it would create less jobs for people” Glanni said. “I’m sorry Poldark, that is a terrible idea! My goal is to change the world but at the same time making lives better for the public! I will not sacrifice my hard workers to programmable machines!”

“I’m not talking about your company!” Poldark said. “I’m talking about your other motives Glaepur!”.

“Other… motives?” Glanni asked as he’s getting a bit worried.

“I’ve heard your company has been ‘slightly involved’ with the works of Dr Rotten… the mad scientist who’s causing chaos in the city!” Poldark said. “And there is this ‘superhero’ who is preventing those plans from being achieved. But I think there is more to that…”

“Be careful on what you say Poldark” Glanni said with a stern voice.

“I’m just saying… if that said mastermind is hearing this right now… I think that he deserves a little help” Anton said. “Think about it… Dr Rotten”.

Poldark left his business card on the desk and left the room. Robbie was being conflicted as he’s trying his hardest to take control. He locked the office, drew all the blinds and went to his secret bunker that is accessed through his bookshelf. The elevator got rid of the business suit and changed into a dark lab coat. Once the elevator reached the ground, Dr Rotten took control.

“Dammit!” Dr Rotten yelled. “Poldark… you smart bastard! I need to gain contact with him again!”.

“Please don’t!” Robbie said inside. “We both know Poldark is a dangerous! He could hurt Maggi!”.

“Glanni… I hate to break it to you… you deserve better! Now shut up! I will prove to you that you no longer need that elf!” Dr Rotten said as he goes towards the computer to create more chaos.

 

_**2 min ago in Maggi’s apartment…** _

Maggi was at his apartment exercising while watch the news. Suddenly, his crystal started to chime.

 “Someone’s in Trouble” Maggi said.

He stood up and threw his necklace to the air, triggering his transformation. A huge aura of light came, Maggi closed his eyes and his body began the process of metamorphosis. His ears began to change from human to elven. His face grew a pointy moustache and his clothes vanished and it was replaced with blue overalls then the extra details of white and extra shades of blue appeared. The finishing touches began to take process as his hat and special pack start to appear from the light. Soon, the transformation process ended and he did the iconic hero pose. He ran outside his apartment and jumped off the building's rooftop. His pack becomes a glider and he flew around Lazytown, searching where the danger is at. Sportacus turned on his mini computer that's on his wristband and a mini GPS system indicated where he needed to go.

It was at Glanni Industries.

“Robbie?!” He’s in trouble?!” Sportacus said.

He immediately flew towards the building till he was zapped when he was nearing the office building. He immediately fell to the ground but managed to land safely. He looked up and it was someone who looked like him but much eviller. His uniform was somewhat similar to his superhero costume but it was black. On his chest is a number 9 with an onyx crystal inside.

“Hello Alex” Poldark said.

“Alex?” Sportacus asked. 

“Aah… I guess they never told you” Poldark said. “Alex was the former 10th hero”.

“Wait what?!” Sportacus asked as he was still confused.

“I see you don’t understand the secrets of the crystals… the elven secret” Anton said. “But anywho… it doesn’t matter, I’m here to finish you off!”

Anton bought out his gun and aimed it at Sportacus’s head. Sportacus was unable to think straight since he’s still processing everything that Anton told him. As Anton was about to press the trigger, security whispered something to Anton’s ear, putting down his gun, giving Sportacus a chance to escape. For the first time, he couldn’t fight the enemy. 

“Who is that guy?” Sportacus thought to himself. “Why does he have a 9 on his chest? Is he… number 9? The 9th hero?”

Sportacus fled and returned back to the apartment and deformed to Maggi the human.

Meanwhile at Glanni Industries, Poldark was called to Glanni’s office. Behind him was security as people saw him causing chaos in front of the building. Anton wasn’t afraid, mad or anything. Just agitated. They entered the office and the 3 men saw Glanni wearing something different to what he wore this morning. Glanni was just facing outside as they arrived.

“Leave us!” Glanni commanded.

Security left and it was just Anton and Glanni in the room.

“Ok Glaepur… I guess you saw everything that unfolded in front of your building. Let me ex-” Anton said until he was interrupted.

“Tell me more about your plan” Dr Rotten said.

“What?” Anton said in shock.

“I saw you managed to paralyse the elf!” Dr Rotten said. “I’m quite impressed. And seeing your outfit, I’m guessing you’re like him as well”.

“I’m not like him” Poldark replied. “I’m using my power for my own agenda”.

“I guess you’re the anti-hero then” Dr Rotten said. “That means you also an elf like Sportacus?”

Anton deformed back to his human form as he doesn’t like the idea of him being an elf. The image disgust him as it’s just a false body that’s he’s controlling.

“I don’t like being an elf! I was born human but for some reason, I was chosen to be the ‘9th’ hero” Anton said.

“Wait… there are more of you?!” Dr Rotten asked.

“Yah! They said that there are 10 of us left and the one that resides in LazyTown, that’s hero number 10! Other heroes scatter across the globe. But it’s hero 10 that I’m after the most”

“Is this why you wanted robots?” Dr Rotten asked.

“That’s right!” Poldark said. “Fighting an elf is easy but having a team with you, that changes the game. And after hearing that you are being investigated for Dr Rotten’s crimes… your crimes I should say… I knew that this company is the best place to collaborate with!”.

“So what’s your plan?” Dr Rotten asked. “How will we stop Sportacus?”

“We need to take his crystal… and smash it!” Poldark said. “Once that crystal is destroyed, Sportacus would forever remain moral! An easy kill afterwards”.

 

**_Later that night… at the strip club_ **

Maggi wasn’t feeling himself at the moment. Normally he would feel confident but tonight, he wasn’t feeling confident. But he needs to get out there as it’s the only job he has plus he’s close to quitting so he can study. He looked at himself at the mirror for one last time before he went to work. Once he was on stage, he saw that Robbie wasn’t there watching him. He was first hurt and a bit confused since it was an odd thing for him to do but maybe he was busy with work that he needed to skip. But it was also strange as well since Robbie would text him that he won’t be there.

“It’s ok Maggi… you’ve danced without Robbie in the room before… how hard would it be?” he told himself. “You can do this”.

Fortunately, it didn’t affect his performance whatsoever, even his ‘meetings’ with other clients for a private session.

This was a start of a strange habit.

Robbie hasn’t visited Maggi at all. He wouldn’t answer his calls, his messages, he even tried to go to the Glaepur Industries building and Pixel would tell Maggi to go home since Robbie is busy. Even those nights, Robbie didn’t show up at the strip club to watch him dance. It was odd and it was destroying his spirit as time went on. A fortnight has passed and Maggi broke down after work. He just sat down in tears and he doesn’t know why. Others came to comfort him since they know how close Robbie is to him.

“Maggi… it’s ok” one of the dancers said. 

“I know…” Maggi said. “It’s just… normally he would tell me before hand but this was new”

“I can tell…” said another dancer. “But it is Glanni Glaepur… the smartest man in LazyTown. I guess he has a lot of work to do”.

Maggi was the last to exit the strip club as he’s in charge of closing. Waiting at the back entrance is Robbie Glaepur himself. He was holding flowers, similar to the ones that made him faint last year. Maggi was pissed and didn’t want to talk to the guy, or even get near those flowers.

“Go away Glanni!” Maggi said as he began to walk home.

“Maggi wait… let me explain!” Robbie said.

Robbie tried to reach Maggi’s arm but he missed. Maggi walked a bit faster as he didn’t want to face Robbie… not after the lack of communication that just occurred.

“Why… why should I talk to you when you never answer my calls” Maggi asked. “And those flowers… I’m not falling for it again! I’m not gonna be trapped in your cellar!”.

“Maggi… these are just ordinary flowers that I got in the flower shop!” Robbie said. “Please… I need to talk to you!”

“Talk to me?” Maggi asked. “You never answered my calls, you never texted me. You didn’t even visit me! I know you are busy but back then… you would tell me. Now… I feel like you’re hiding something from me. Please tell me it’s not Dr Rotten”.

Maggi saw Robbie’s expression and it changed. It was from sad and miserable to dark and scary. His face was facing the ground and his hands were clenched shut, making the stems of the flowers break, showing that they indeed normal flowers.

“Dr Rotten… is a part of me” Robbie said. “He was there way longer than you have been in my life”.

Maggi instantly knew that he isn’t talking to Robbie anymore but it’s now Dr Rotten taking over. Maggi instantly ran towards Robbie and tried to get closed but Robbie brought out a gun and pointed it to his head.

“Don’t… go… near… me!!!” Robbie said. “I… don’t… want… you… to… get… near… me”

“Robbie… put down… the gun” Maggi spoke calmly as he holds his necklace.

“Why? So you can transform and defeat me?” Robbie asked as tears began to fall.

“Robbie… don’t let Dr Rotten control you… we can talk it out as normal people” Maggi said.

“I tried but you wanted to walk away!” Robbie cried. “And how dare you use the word ‘normal’, when knowingly… WE ARE NOT!!! You’re a fucking super elf and I’m a guy with a dark side wanting to take control!”

“Robbie…” Maggi spoke.

“You said you wanted to understand this problem I have and yet you still fear it!” Robbie cried. “You should have killed me when you have the chance! Maybe Dr Rotten is right… you will die with your beliefs!”.

Robbie put down the gun and ran away. Maggi tried to chase him but he just completely vanished. Rain began to fall once Maggi left the alleyway and went on his way home to his apartment. Once he’s inside, he just instantly slept on his bed, feeling bad as he knew the situation could have gone the other way. But how, how can he listen to Robbie when for 2 weeks, he never talked or contacted him.

Meanwhile in Glanni’s office, Robbie was just passing around, conflicted and trying to control Dr Rotten for who, for some reason, has a strong interest with Anton Poldark.

“I told you Glanni… Maggi will never understand us!” Dr Rotten said.

“Shut up! You’re the reason he’s pissed at me!” Robbie said. “You were fully invested with Poldark’s plan that you never gave me control with my life!”

“That’s because I’m trying to prove to you that Poldark’s the one for you!” Dr Rotten said. “He’s also a ‘super elf’ just like your current boyfriend and with him, you can achieve your goals! We can finally accomplish our plan to reduce the population of LazyTown… and probably dominate the world with our inventions! You no longer have to play it safe!”

“But Poldark is not Maggi!” Robbie said. “You don’t understand… I love him!”

A knock on the door and it was Poldark.

“Hello, you called me?” Polkdark said at the other side.

Dr Rotten took this as an opportunity and decided to prove Robbie that he doesn’t need Maggi. That he’s better off with someone else.

“Come in” Dr Rotten said.

“No…” Robbie begged to Dr Rotten.

Poldark entered and both men faced each other. Dr Rotten made his first move and kissed Poldark at the lips for a short time. Anton was surprised when Dr Rotten made that move but Dr Rotten doesn’t feel any regret or shame, just that serious stern look that he pulls off every day.

“May I ask what was that for Mr Glaepur?” Anton asked.

“Nothing… just a small token of our partnership” Dr Rotten said as he faces the window.

“Partnership?” Anton said in curiosity. “Because it seems like you are interested in something more”

Anton wrapped his arms around Glanni’s body and looked at him seductively. Dr Rotten didn’t noticed as he was just focusing at looking outside. Robbie in the other hand wanted to take back control, to stop Dr Rotten doing the unimaginable, but no avail.

“Tell me Glanni… have you ever wonder what’s it’s like to have sex with an elf?” Anton asked.

“I thought you despised being an elf” Dr Rotten said. 

“I did… but you’re curious, are you?” Anton said as he slips his hand inside Dr Rotten’s shirt.

Dr Rotten faced Poldark and took him to the secret bunker of the lab where the two worked together during the 2 weeks. Anton placed the ring where the crystal is attached on his the finger, raised his arm to the air and started his transformation process.

“девять (dyev-yat)*” Poldark said. (Russian for 9)

A black wave of aura spread throughout the room and his form began to change. A black bodysuit appeared with various shades of grey being parts of it’s extra detail. His hair stayed the same, straight and short. His ears became pointy and the colour of his eyes turned darker. The 9 insignia appeared on his chest and there, his crystal was placed inside. The dark aura faded away and he was just standing there without the hero pose that Maggi usually does.

From there, things got frisky. Poldark used his powers as an advantage to get intimate with Dr Rotten that he began to enjoy it (or at least Dr Rotten is… Robbie is just crying in misery). Soon, things got more explicit as they started doing BDSM. Poldark was tied up to the contraption that Maggi was on a year ago and Dr Rotten began to do things that somehow made Poldark want more.

“You like being hit don’t you Poldark” Dr Rotten said.

“Give me your worse Glaepur!” Poldark snarled.

A few minutes later… [Insert sex here]

 

**_3 AM_ **

The lab was a wreck and both men were on the floor, bruises on their faces and bodies but it didn’t bother them. Poldark stood up and returned to his human form while Dr Rotten got dressed and used some of his machines to fix the lab before it was a wreck due to the activity. Both men felt nothing. No love, no chemistry. They just saw it as a bond to seal their partnership.

“That was interesting” Glanni stated.

“Indeed it was” Poldark said. “Normally partners usually fear me when I do this and in doing so… I crush them. Permanently”.

“Well I don’t mind” Glanni said. “Anywho… back to work shall we”.

“I’ll head out first, give you time to fix everything” Poldark said as he went on the lifts.

When Poldark left, Dr Rotten vanished and Robbie was back, except this time, he wanted to kill himself as he cheated with Poldark.

“WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!” Robbie asked.

“I didn’t do anything… it was you who did that” Dr Rotten said.

“No… It can’t be me!” Robbie cried.

“I know you liked it Glanni” Dr Rotten said. “You may not admit now, but you enjoyed the way he used your body and you’ve done things that normally Maggi wouldn’t consent to”.

“No… I didn’t” Robbie said as he began to cry.

“Do I have to remind you Glanni… we both have the same intensions, same goals. I’m just here to show you what it would be like without that blue elf!” Dr Rotten said. “And what you saw… I was right, you don’t need Maggi”.

“No… you’re wrong!” Robbie cried. “I love him! And you just ruined everything!”

Robbie moved to a corner to the room and got out a small knife. He was to kill himself on the spot before things get worse but Dr Rotten took over and prevented him from doing so.

“If you wanted to be gone from this planet, then let me take over!” Dr Rotten said. “I will break the news to Maggi for you then! Boy you’re such a pain!”.

Dr Rotten grabbed the phone and texted Maggi to meet him at the Glanni industries rooftop at night. Maggi received the text and he was confused. Poldark and Dr Rotten continued working both for their own agenda and their companies. The two CEO’s are going through numerous interviews due to rumors about their companies merging. Their response, they’re just working on a collaboration project that’s top secret.

Later that night, Dr Rotten was waiting for Maggi’s arrival at the rooftop. Maggi arrived as Sportacus and soon deformed when he landed on the helipad, where Dr Rotten/Robbie was waiting for him.

“What’s going on Robbie” Maggi asked.

“I’m breaking up with you” Dr Rotten said as he tries to impersonate Robbie’s mannerisms.

“Wait what?” Maggi asked.

“You heard me” Dr Rotten said. “I’m ending the relationship”.

“Why? Is it because of last night?” Maggi asked.

“I… I just think that our relationship is interfering with the superhero/villain act” Dr Rotten said. “It just makes it less fun! How can I achieve my goals if knowing you will get in the way! I think it’s better if you forget about me, that way… I can do some actual damage”

“Robbie… you don’t mean that!” Maggi said as he tries to go closer. “I know you… you never wanted to harm anyone!”

“YOU’RE WRONG!” Dr Rotten yelled. “You don’t know me at all! I’m getting tired of this false act that’s going on! It’s annoying and it’s sickens me!”

“Dr Rotten…” Maggi said.

Dr Rotten looked surprised when Maggi said his name.

“What did you say?” Dr Rotten asked.

“Where’s Robbie?” Maggi asked as he walks towards Dr Rotten in rage. “What the hell did you do to him?!”

“I see you don’t understand our bond after a year of you sparing me” Dr Rotten said with a small chuckle at the end. “I’m also Glanni! Everything he desires, his wants, his needs… I’m that side of him! We are not separate beings Maggi, we are the same person. And you of all people should understand that… but I guess you don’t”.

“Well how should I fully understand what’s going on when ‘neither’ of you would tell me who Dr Rotten is?!” Maggi asked. “What did you do Robbie? What have you done for you to make this decision? Answer me!”

A sound of the door opening was heard and coming out to the rooftop is Anton Poldark himself.

“Aah… is that the boyfriend” Poldark asked.

“Who… who’s he?!” Maggi asked.

“Allow me to introduce myself, I’m Anton Poldark” Poldark said as he goes to Maggi, willing to shake his hand. Maggi shook it a bit and Poldark was giving Maggi weird looks. “You look familiar kid… have we met?”

Maggi gave no response and lets go of Poldark’s hand. Poldark noticed Maggi’s necklace and was intrigued with the design. It was somewhat familiar yet has some interest on it.

“Nice necklace you’ve got there kid” Poldark said as he tries to get closer to it.

“Don’t touch it” Maggi said as he tucked it in his shirt.

Maggi noticed the ring in Poldark’s finger and the gem looks familiar.

“Nice ring” Maggi said. “I guess Glanni gave that to you as a gift”

“No… he didn’t. I was given by my family members” Poldark answered.

“I guess you and Poldark…” Maggi asked as he faced Robbie.

Robbie nodded sadly.

“I’m not sorry for my actions” Dr Rotten said.

“But I do apologise that this is the way that the news have been delivered” Robbie said as he knows that it’s too late to fix everything.

Maggi was heartbroken and started to walk away. He walked to the lifts and left the building. Both Robbie and Poldark watched as Maggi takes the bus back to his apartment.

“You made the right choice Glanni” Anton said as he returns back to the secret lair in the office. “Letting him go would reduce the pain”.

“But I still love him” Robbie said softly as he cried.

He sees Maggi getting on the bus and he didn’t even looked back at the building. Robbie savoured the view since that may as well be the last time he’ll see Maggi ever again and just view him as an arch nemesis.

“I hope you’re happy” Robbie said to Dr Rotten.

“I’m intrigued” Dr Rotten replied. “Now, we can get the work done. You can thank me later”.

Maggi arrived in his apartment and put everything that reminds him of his relationship with Robbie. He got rid of all the gifts, deleted him from his contacts and just felt sick. He never felt heartache this painful before. He got his phone and began to call a friend.

“Hello” the person said at the other side of the line.

“Stephanie… are you busy?” Maggi asked.

“Maggie!? Are you ok?!” Stephanie asked as she’s just chilling backstage after a stellar performance.

“No… but how are you?” Maggi asked.

“The show just ended so I’m just resting backstage before I return to LazyTown” Stephanie said.

Stephanie was given a record deal right after high school. On stage, she’s known as Solla, an international and breakthrough singer and dancer, with her albums breaking record charts. She and Maggi used to be friends back when they were studying and still friends till this day. She also knows Maggi’s secret as Sportacus.

“Maggi, what happened?” Stephanie asked.

“Well… I think Robbie found someone better” Maggi said. “I think he found another person just like me”.

“What do you mean ‘just like you’?” Stephanie asked. “Don’t tell me… there is more of you?”

“I… I don’t know!” Maggi replied. “Even I hardly know the secrets of the crystal! I… I think I need to leave LazyTown”.

“Maggi… are you sure?” Stephanie asked. “I’m almost going home soon. You can talk to me about it”.

“I need to leave now. I know the town will be in danger without me but knowing Robbie, it would be boring to destroy a town without a superhero around” Maggi said.

“Oh… I wish I could meet this Robbie person” Stephanie said.

“Anyways, I have to start packing and tell my boss that I’m going away for a while” Maggi said.

“I wish you well and I do hope I get to see you soon” Stephanie. “It’s been a really long time”.

“Same” Maggi said. “I can’t wait to see you and Trixie again”.

The call ended and Maggi started packing his things and started to book a trip back to his parents. He needs to return to Reykjavik which is just a short plane ride from LazyTown. He called his boss via phone call and told him his leave notice and he accepted it. At 6am, Maggi took the earliest bus and left to the airport. He got his ticket and boarded the plane leaving LazyTown.

At 9am, Robbie came to visit Maggi to fully explain what’s going on. He rang the doorbell and no response. Robbie went to the back of the building and climb up the fire exit. He looked through one of Maggi’s windows and saw no one was home which was odd since Maggi usually wakes up at this time. He entered and saw that some of Maggi’s possessions is missing. He saw a box filled with all the photos they took together and the gifts that was given. There was no note, no message, nothing that indicates to where he’s gone.

This situation then brought back a memory in Robbie’s past, when his mother left mysteriously. She didn’t say anything about her whereabouts till Robbie was in university. She vanished after being frightened by his father’s abuse towards her.

“Mags… don’t tell me you’re… leaving” Robbie said as he began to cry.

He left and made his way to the strip club. He asked to see Maggi’s boss who told him that Maggi is going on a short holiday. He didn’t tell where he went.

“Ah… I see” Robbie said. “Thanks for the help anyway”.

Robbie stood up and made his way to the exit.

“Glanni, I hope you know that Maggi is sensitive person” the manager said. “He’s a good kid and he should be very lucky to have you as a boyfriend, despite your differences”.

Robbie gave a short glance for one second then left the room. He then went to the coffee shop where the two had their first interaction as friends in the past. Robbie looks at his coffee sadly as he just continually stirs it over and over.

“I hope you’re happy” Robbie said to Dr Rotten.

No response.

“Ah… you don’t want to wake up. I see” Robbie said.

“I’m just hiding so you don’t make a fool out of yourself” Dr Rotten said.

“Well, you got what you want. You got Poldark, you made it official that we’re now arch nemesis and you just made your job easier” Robbie said.

“Robbie, why are you still pinning over him. He’s not worth your time! Our time!” Dr Rotten said.

“He spared you! You even begged for him to protect me! It’s like you don’t remember that moment when you constantly beat him to submission” Robbie argued. “Why, why can’t you see that Maggi is the one for me”.

No response.

“I know you’re a darker side of me but please know that it’s still my body you’re controlling” Robbie said. “It’s like all you want to feel is pain”.

“Maybe because it’s the only thing I feel” Dr Rotten said. “I don’t understand why you’re falling for someone who’s in charge of stopping me but everything that’s going on, I can only feel hurt, anger, agony”.

Robbie looks down at his reflection through the coffee as he tries to understand what Dr Rotten said to him. Robbie took a deep breath and sipped his coffee. Once he placed the cup down, Poldark entered the shop and sat at the opposite side of Robbie.

“Glanni, where were you today?” Anton asked.

“I… I went to see if a friend is ok” Robbie replied.

“Ah, the ex-boyfriend” Anton said. “What was his name again? Magnus or something?”

“Maggi… just Maggi” Robbie said.

“Maggi sounds like a girl’s name, no offence to him” Anton commented.

“His parents wanted a girl but it was a boy instead” Robbie said. “I’m sorry if I’m acting different. The way I broke the news to him and his reaction, it felt wrong”.

“Glanni, you can’t be feeling guilt at the time we’re in!” Anton said. “We are about to change the world and that Maggi guy could screw your potential. I also apologise that I intervened that night but best to let him know right away”.

 Robbie was just silent. He has no response to what Anton has said to him.

“Glanni, is everything ok?” Anton asked. “Because at one point in time, you seem stern and willing to do anything for power and now you feel like… you’re human”.

“Poldark, I just broke up with someone” Robbie said. “There should be a grieving period”.

“Ah… makes sense” Poldark said. “Between you and I, even If we do have the same goal, you seem to be more sympathetic. I in the other hand can’t feel that way. Not anymore”.

Poldark left and Robbie continued feeling guilty for himself. He wish he could drink all his feelings away but he cant.

“Dr Rotten… do you feel anything else other than hate?” Robbie asked.

“No” Dr Rotten replied.

 

**_Reykjavik – 12 in the afternoon_ **

Maggi arrived at the international airport where his uncle, Aruvin is there to pick him up. Back when Maggi first discovered his powers and when his father explained about his elven side, he explained which side of the family has more knowledge of their old heritage, in this case, his uncle who lives in far off area in Iceland, and that he’s always available to tell Maggi what he needs to know. The two met at arrivals and his uncle was carrying a sign with his name on it. They greeted each other and his uncle helped Maggi with his bags and they drove to his uncle’s house.

“So, you’re the chosen 10th hero” Aruvin said.

“Yup. Even half humans are eligible to get chosen” Maggi replied.

“To be honest, most of the chosen heroes now and before you are from half elven lineages” Aruvin responed. “If you had any elven ancestors, then you can still be chosen”.

“But why me?” Maggi asked. “Why was I chosen”

“That is better explained when we reached home” Aruvin said. “But anyway, I was quite surprised that you wanted to visit me last minute”.

“Sorry” Maggi apologised. “But there was stuff going on back in LazyTown that I needed to leave and I thought why not learn more about my crystal”.

“5 years of having that power and yet you still don’t know it’s secrets?” Aruvin commented.

“I just thought I transform and save people, just like that” Maggi said.

“Oh Magnuskar, there is more to the crystal than just saving people” Aruvin said. “More when we reach the house”.

“Magnuskar?” Maggi asked.

“That’s your elven name” Aruvin said. “But I guess your parents never told you. Understandable, they did wanted to raise you like you’re full human”.

“That’s because I lack the elven features in my body and they assumed I was fully human” Maggi said.

“If your father is an elf, you’re also an elf. No matter how you look like” Aruvin said. “It’s in your blood”

“Unlike you. You fell for an elf and still live their ways” Maggi said.

“I think the elven way of life is much more simpler than the human way. I mean, there are some things like driving and technology that makes it a bit more convenient but some practices that our ancestors do, I would do whatever it takes to preserve it” Aruvin replied.

After 44 minutes of driving and talking, they arrived at Selfoss which was just south west of Reykjavik. They then travelled an extra distance to reach his uncle’s house which was a bit further from the main city. It had a lot of land and it gives him a lot of privacy to continue being an elf as there is a forest nearby.

Maggi’s uncles’ house is a wooden cottage that his ancestors built a long time ago and it still stand strong till this day. The two entered and it was a mix between the old and the new. Maggi was then surrounded by his younger cousins who are being home schooled by his Aunt.

“How do you pay for everything?” Maggi asked.

“We work online and get paid from the ad revenue” Aruvin answered. “Once again, technology is such a convenience. It allows us to stay at home”.

Aruvin took Maggi to the basement where everything that involves the elven culture is preserved. All of these books were written by past elven elders and have been passed down to Aruvin to preserve.

“Welcome to the library” Aruvin said.

“Wow” Maggi said as he looks around.

“I know it’s not like you see it in the movies but these are authentic stories and documents from the older generation of elves. From physiology to history, crimes and notable heroes, all preserved” Aruvin said. “Selfoss was once an elven colony and when the Vikings made first contact with the elves, there was an agreement that some parts of the land needs to be preserved and never be altered in any way”.

“Hence why you chose to live here” Maggi said.

Aruvin got one book out of the bookshelf and a small box out of a shelf. He placed them on one of the tables and the book has an image of an orb.

“This book is in Icelandic but the writing is in the font of the elves” Aruvin said. “Only a few can read the language as people tend to branch out from their colonies”.

“So what is this?” Maggi asked.

“The book of the crystals” Aruvin said as he opened the book to the page they’re interested in. He also opened the small box and in it is his crystal.

“I was too chosen to be a hero but I was getting too old to continue” Aruvin said. “My crystal is still active but it will choose it’s next hero when the original owner dies”.

“How does it choose it’s owner?” Maggi asked.

“It finds someone who it thinks is capable to control its power” Aruvin answered. “Normally, it will find elves with a good heart but since it also choses half humans, anything could happen. The crystal vanishes and it will appear on the child’s body as a form of jewellery once they’re born. From there, no one else can touch it unless the owner allows them to”.

“Can other heroes touch the crystals of others” Maggi asked.

“Yes” Aruvin replied. “But not for a long time”.

“So how did the crystals came to be?” Maggi asked.

Aruvin opened the chapter involving the history of the crystals and it was an interesting story. It started many years ago in an old mine shaft ran by a man known as Mr Kicker. Elves used to slave away while this person takes all the profit. Then a group of elves found this orb which was different from all the crystals and gems they found. The orb split and all the elves was given powers to rebel against Mr Kicker. They managed to escape but Kicker was trapped in the mines, found dead once the body was retrieved. The crystals gave the elves the ability to transform to what the community called ‘Guardians’, protectors of their kind, using their new abilities to save others.

Each crystal finds a new owner, normally someone in that bloodline or just someone it finds compatible with. In the past, it was passed down when the original owner dies but as everyone started to branch out, the gem vanishes when the owner dies and searched for a new owner on its own. As time went on, some of the crystals were destroyed by one elf due to their own intensions. The elf was caught but once he died, his crystal was passed on to his sibling’s child. But due to the damage he’s caused, only 10 remained. The powers reveal itself when the owner reach the age of adulthood, so for male – 21, for females – 18.

“What’s special about the crystals is that if you’re strong enough, you can connect with your past ancestors” Aruvin stated. “And sometimes, they can come help you”

“Wait… what do you mean by that?” Maggi asked. “What happens when you do connect with the past owners?”

“Well, you get to learn things that the previous owners have done” Aruvin explained “You get to obtain their transformation methods…”

Maggi remembers when he was tied up by Dr Rotten a year ago and the way he transformed was different to how he usually does it, when he says ‘I am Sportacus’, it was a transformation method from a past owner when they had to come to terms with their powers.

“Sometimes, you gain their unique abilities but to be honest, that one is still in question” Aruvin said. “But you also can let them take control of your body”

That one could explain why Maggi felt like he couldn’t control himself when he (Sportacus) and Robbie were doing it. It was one of the past owners who might be helping Maggi as maybe they might have some experience with it (it’s weird).

“Uncle, is it ok if I… read and stay here” Maggi asked. “I want to know more about this gift I have”.

“Sure” Aruvin said. “You can sleep on the couch if you need to”

“And uncle… umm… thanks” Maggi said.

“If you want, I could train you. I know you’re doing well saving people as Sportacus but you could learn more about what you can do if you want” Aruvin suggested.

“I’ll think about it. Right now, I just want to know what the crystal is about” Maggi said.

“Alright” Aruvin said. “Oh… and why did you choose the name Sportacus instead of your elven name?”

“Well, I never knew what my elven name was and when I save the town a back in the early days, the town just named me ‘Sportacus’ since I save lives using sports equipment”.

“I see” Aruvin said. “Well, take care Magnuskar”

“It’s Maggi” Maggi replied.

“You’re in the sacred sanctums of the eleven community. You need to get used to it” Aruvin said.

Aruvin left and Maggi was on his own with the books he was provided with. He first transformed to Sportacus, then took a deep breath as this will be a long day. He started learning more about it’s origins and capabilities. He then tried to use what he learned in practice, trying to access the past lives of the previous owners. He couldn’t do it as he can’t force them to come out, they only appear when necessary. Aruvin and his wife would provide Sportacus sportscandy to keep him well fed.

He also learned that if his crystal gets destroyed, he loses all his powers and can never be recovered.

Meanwhile in LazyTown, it seems that Robbie and Dr Rotten found common ground once again that you can hardly tell who is who anymore. Robbie has tried to contact Maggi for days but no respond. Due to this, he thinks Maggi officially left him. It’s not Maggi’s fault anyway, Dr Rotten broke the news towards him. There has been multiple interviews and journalist wondering what both the Poldark Inc. and Glaeupur Industries are working on. Yes, both Poldark and Glanni are working on something for both LazyTown and Russia but at night, they work on their own secret agenda to capture Sportacus’s crystal and destroy it.

 

_**1 Month Later…** _

Maggi has trained with Aruvin and has visited some of the elven sites around Iceland. They even got to visit the mines. On front of the mines is a sign which says _‘Here lies the man who took care of hundreds of lost children’_.

“It was said that one of the first elves found the body and in respect, decided to create a memorial since even if his tactics were wrong, he did take care of them” Aruvin said. “The hero was said to be a child when he was working there and was adopted by Kicker so I can see why”.

Throughout Maggi’s trip in Iceland, besides reading, he also got to train with Aruvin. After plenty of years of not saving people, he gets to use his crystal one more time. His transformation, he just swallows the crystal and his body begins to transform into this orange and yellow figure that soon gave him a superhero suit, just like Sportacus’s but the colour pallet has changed. On his chest is the number 64 insignia.

“Don’t you get hurt when you swallow that?” Maggi asked.

“A bit” Aruvin said.

Maggi threw his necklace on to the air and transformed into Sportacus. Both were in their sparing positions and they began training. Sportacus now knows how to do close up combat and more tricks involving is athletic ability. Soon, the two worked together to help those in trouble in Iceland.

Meanwhile in LazyTown, Robbie was watching the global news and saw that Sportacus is saving lives with another super-elf. Robbie was happy to see Maggi is still well but he was still broken that he didn’t say anything to him about leaving.

*Ring ring*

It was a call from Poldark. Dr Rotten had to take over Robbie as he was still distraught with everything that has happened that it seems he’s incapable to do anything

“Talk to me” Dr Rotten said.

“The robots are ready” Poldark said with a strong Russian accent. “But it seems the super elf is out of the country”.

“Don’t worry, I have a plan to bring him back” Dr Rotten said.

“Spill” Poldark said with interest.

Meanwhile in Selfoss, Maggi has finally understand more about his crystal and his elven self. He was ready to go home in a few days time but he wanted to stay a bit longer just for the sake of it. But if there is one thing he didn’t learn, it’s the abilitly to connect with the previous owners. Maggi has been concentrating on his crystal, both in his human and elven form and yet, no response. Aruvin notices Maggi’s struggle and decides to give him another lecture. 

“You can’t force them to come out you know” Aruvin said as he sees a restless Maggi.

“Oh… hey uncle” Maggi greeted.

“The crystal… even if it can help connect you to the previous owners, it only happens when necessary” Aruvin explained. “Trust me, I wanted to connect with its past owners for wisdom as well but the only came when I needed the most”.

“I wonder where they were when I needed someone the most” Maggi said.

“I know a month has passed but I need to ask, what made you decide to come to Iceland?” Aruvin asked. “What happened back in Latibae”.

“I fell for someone but… he’s my arch nemesis” Maggi said. “I spared his life last year after nearly killing me and the town but it turns out, he has darker intensions than to love me”.

“Oh… I see” Aruvin said. “Did he break up with you?”

“Not only he broke up with me, but I think he fell for another elf. Another chosen one” Maggi said. “I know I tend to be a bit restrictive when it comes to our intimate moments but he… he wanted more. I guess we wanted power, something that I’ve been preventing him to obtain”.

“Being in a relationship with someone you’re supposed to be against with is hard Magnuskar” Aruvin said. “But if the person truly loves you, he would choose you over his own agenda. But I know there will be other people out there just for you”.

“I don’t think so” Maggi said. “What’s the point on trying anyway when the person will end up breaking your heart”

“Is this why you want to connect badly to the past owners? To see their input about the situation?” Aruvin asked.

Maggi nods.

“Last year, when I discovered who he really is, I wondered if there was anyone else like me and if I could talk to them” Maggi said. “I was looking at my crystal during that time hoping for a clue. But no one showed up”.

“Hummm…. Maybe they did” Aruvin said. “Crystals have weird ways on showing their aid so you can’t be that literal about it”.

 “I just wish that maybe they could give a sign” Maggi said.

The door was banged opened and it was one of Aruvin’s kids running down the stairs.

“Cousin… you need to watch the tv! It’s from LazyTown!” the child said.

The three of them ran to the living room and there is a live broadcast in Glanni Industries. On screen is Anton Poldark transformed into Number 9 with his face and voice concealed and next to him is a tied up Robbie.

“I heard the famous Sportacus has fled LazyTown” Poldark said. “Without their hero, I was able to capture one of the most powerful men in the town and I know the super-elf has a special bond with this man!”

“Robbie!” Maggi cried. “No… it can’t… It’s Dr Rotten”.

“M—Maggi… please help me” Robbie cried. “I don’t know what’s going on anymore”.

Maggi wanted to ignore Robbie’s cries for help but he remembers what Robbie told him months after the incident a year ago… Robbie tends to forget whenever Dr Rotten takes control. He’s unable to understand why but it happens. Maggi looked closer and he saw the fear in Robbie’s face. The tears and his cries… it’s actually Robbie.

“Now listen… I will kill this man but if Sportacus is willing to trade his place for the life of Glanni Glaepur, then that can be arranged” Poldark said. “Meet me in Glaepur Industries. You have 48 hours. Oh and it you alone. No police. No other heroes. Is your life or his. Your choice”.

The broadcast ended and Maggi was driven with panic and fear. Robbie is in danger but he needs to fight another elf just to save him. Aruvin was in shock that the crystal chose someone with dark intensions. It was something unforeseen in the elven community in generation since the guy who destroyed most the crystals hundreds of years ago. 

“I need to go back” Maggi cried. “I need to save him”

“Magnuskar… you can’t!” Avurin said. “He will kill you! He will destroy your crystal! I can see it!”

“Uncle, I need to go save Robbie! I know he broke me but he needs me!” Maggi said. “Aren’t these crystals provided to save lives?!”

“Yeah but you need to also choose your battles!” Aruvin yelled. “I know you want to take on the person who broke you but revenge is never the answer Magnuskar! You are still in training even if you’ve been doing this for years!”. 

“I need to go back… I just have to” Maggi said as he looked and walked away. 

“And why would you want to do that?” Aruvin asked. “Why risk your life?”

“Because I’m Sportacus and I made a promise to save Robbie, no matter what it will cost me!” Maggi said as he begins to pack his bags and return to LazyTown 

Aruvin followed and helped Maggi pack. He warned his nephew that what he will do will be dangerous but he wishes Maggi to be safe. He told Maggi to go transform as Sportacus and return to LazyTown immediately as he will just send his bags to his place by transforming into a super elf for one more time.

Both flew and arrived at LazyTown and parted ways. Sportacus flew to Glaepur Industries and he landed on the rooftop. At the ground floor, all the staff started to evacuate the building while police are keeping watch at the entrance. Broadcasting helicopters saw Sportacus’s arrival and the civilians were just outside to watch.

Meanwhile at the ground, Stephanie and Trixie ran towards the building but she was blocked off by Officer Stingy.

“Move it Stinge!” Stephanie said.

“No Steph!” Stingy said. “This isn’t something that you should get close to!”

“Oh why not?” Trixie asked. “Stephanie has a friend who’s there!”

“No! This building is mine!” Stingy said which is iconic tone.

Stephanie and Trixie knew what he meant thou, it’s not safe for them to enter it’s a job for Sportacus to save Glanni Glaepur.

“Oh… I hope you’re safe” Stephanie prayed.

Sportacus bust opened the office and there, Robbie is tied up while Anton has a gun on his ex’s head. Sportacus was still glad that Robbie is still safe and Robbie was glad to see Sportacus again. Robbie wanted to say something but he’s scared because the gun is loaded.

“Ah, I see it’s true… the elf does have some special bond with you” Poldark said.

 “Let him go number 9!” Sportacus said. “I’m here and here alone! Now fulfil your promise and let Glanni go!”

“Ah… you want to sacrifice yourself for the life of this man?” Poldark said.

Poldark chuckled a bit while Sportacus has his hand ready to get a weapon out. 

“You know… it’s funny how you’ve decided to come back for this man” Poldark said. “Funny how love works”

Poldark revealed a remote control and pressed a button. 2 giant robots appeared and grabbed Sportacus’s body, leaving him immobilised, unable to escape. Robbie’s expression started to change into Dr Rotten and Sportacus was is fear and in shock that it was all a haux.

“You… you used him!” Sportacus said. “You lied to me!”

“Kid… you’re not dating him. Why are you still going back for him?” Dr Rotten asked.

“Dr Rotten told me about your love affair. In fact, I shouldn’t be calling you 10 should I” Anton said. “Do you prefer… Maggi”

“You told him?” Sportacus asked to Dr Rotten but there was no response.

 “Him breaking up with you… it was the right thing he’s done since it’s preventing him to show his full potential” Poldark said. “But since you’re here, I want to show you something”.

Poldark got out a metal rod, the same one that Dr Rotten used on him a year ago. He faced Dr Rotten, gave him a small kiss, then began to hit him continuously. Tears began to fall from Sportacus’s face as he’s seeing his ex-boyfriend being hurt.

“STOP! STOP IT POLDARK!” Sportacus cried.

“Deform from being Sportacus and give me your crystal!” Poldark demanded.

“What?!” Sportacus asked.

“You see, Dr Rotten and I first planned to use Robots to defeat you but after news of you leaving the country, we needed to change our plan. Then Dr Rotten told me your little love affair, which made this interesting as we knew that you would do anything to save Glanni” Poldark explained. “Love is a weakness”.

Poldark continued to bash Dr Rotten while Sportacus continues to beg. Dr Rotten seems that the pain is nothing but Robbie feels like dying in the inside. He’s trying to reach out but he can’t as all he can focus is enduring the pain. This was also part of the plan, to ensure Robbie doesn’t take control until Maggi gives up his crystal.

“What is it going to be elf? Him or your superpower?!” Poldark asked.

Sportacus could no longer bear to see Robbie getting hurt, even if Dr Rotten is in control. He returned into Maggi and the crystal transformed back into a necklace. Poldark went towards Maggi and pull the necklace out of his neck. He dropped the necklace to the ground and pointed the gun towards it.

“I made a mistake killing Alex when he was number 10; took a while for me to know that the crystal moves from owner to owner” Poldark said.

“Why… why are you destroying the crystals?” Maggi asked.

“Because it isn’t right to have more than 1 super elf!” Poldark said. “Why should I be stopped by someone with the same powers as I do?”

“Poldark, this power… it was given to the elves to save lives! They used it to rebel against their master!” Maggi said.

“AND WHY SHOULD I COMPLY?!” Poldark asked. “It’s best if I get rid of them all before they attack me”.

“What happened Poldark… what happened to you? You are one of the most famous CEO’s in Russia” Maggi asked. “Why are you obsessed with killing me”

Poldark had flashback to his engagement with his girlfriend Titiania Creel. As the ring was about to be placed on her finger, she was killed by a bandit. Anton’s ring that was given in his childhood started to shine and he transformed into Number 9. Titiania’s body was now dead and he was unable to save her. He seeked the aid from all the other elves but no one wanted to help him avenge his fiancé. He encountered the person who killed his fiancé but Alex, or number 10, came to save the killer. Poldark killed Alex during their feud but the crystal vanished, going to it’s next owner. Poldark went to Aruvin and threatened him to give him the secrets of the crystal, to know what they’re for. Luckily, he didn’t know that Aruvin was also a chosen hero as normally, elves would have their crystals on them. Poldark spared him as he knew Aruvin would be useful in the future. Then when he was in Russia, he heard the news of hero 10 in LazyTown and the crimes of Dr Rotten and knew that there is a way to finally avenge Titiania.

“It was you… You didn’t let me finish him!” Poldark said. “You protected the killer”.

“Killed who?” Robbie and Maggi asked.

“Poldark, what are you hiding?” Maggi asked.

“You spared the guy who killed Titiania! I had no powers, no training to save her!” Poldark cried. “But you… and the elves… you didn’t want to help me! You were all too busy with your own agenda! You were selfish to save someone you cared about but I was unable to do that for myself". 

“Poldark… let me go. We can talk it out!” Maggi asked.

“You know what, I don’t need to have your crystal destroyed” Poldark said. “Powers are one thing but I have another way to destroy you!”

Poldark pointed the gun towards Robbie and shot him. Robbie’s eyes were wide open once the bullet hit his body. From there, Robbie fell to the ground and Maggi was crying in anger. He looked up to Poldark with menacing eyes and his crystal began to glow.

“Oh I don’t think so” Poldark said as he shot the crystal, stopping the glow and leaving Maggi as a powerless mortal.

The crystal is now in shards. Maggi is no longer able to transform into Sportacus. He was crying in pain as Poldark starts to leave the building and flew away as he finally got the satisfaction he needed.

Aruvin sees Poldark flying away. He wanted to go after him but the gunshot he heard when flying, he need to see if Maggi is ok. He arrived at the door and he heard Maggi’s tears.

“Robbie… can you hear me?” Maggi asked as the robots are still making him trapped.

No response.

“Please… you can’t leave me!” Maggi asked. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to save you”.

Aruvin came and destroyed the robots, allowing Maggi to go towards his dying friend. Robbie’s eyes were still open but he doesn’t much time left.

“Hey…” Robbie said.

“Robbie I’m so sorry!” Maggi cried as he hugged him.

“No… it’s my fault” Robbie said. “I was unable to control him that got us into this mess”.

More footsteps were heard and it was Stephanie who arrived to the room while Trixie distracts the guards. She stood beside Aruvin who’s just watching Maggi grieve.

“Robbie…. Please, you can’t leave me!” Maggi cried. “I know you broke up with me but I didn’t want you to leave me like this”.

Maggi’s crystal was still glowing, it wasn’t vanishing unlike the other crystals that were destroyed. Stephanie picked up the pieces and showed it to Aruvin. Aruvin took them and showed them to his nephew.

“Maggi, I think you can still save him” Arvuin said.

“My crystal?” Maggi said as he sees the broken shards. “I thought they were supposed to vanish”.

Maggi got the shards and held it tight. He can still feel the heat from it’s glowing. Robbie used bits of his energy to hold the hand where the crystals are being held.

“Did you know where the crystals came from?” Aruvin said. “From a fallen star. And knowing you Maggi, I think the crystal is willing to have your wish granted”.

“What?” Maggi asked.

“Mr elf sir… what are you talking about?” Stephanie asked.

“When the crystal is shattered, before it vanishes, the crystals is able grant one wish to its owner” Aruvin explained. “Hence during the great crystal massacre, the elves wished to protect their loved ones as they know they are no longer able to protect them. You can wish for Robbie to come back to life”.

Maggi looked down at his injured friend and looked at the broken shards.

“Robbie, what would you wish for at a moment like this” Maggi asked.

“Maggi, don’t waste your wish on me. I’m a dying man” Robbie said softly.

Maggi closed his eyes and thought of his wish. The shards created a huge flash, granting Maggi’s wish. Everything around Maggi started change as a large aura of light surrounding him. He’s faced by the faces of the past owners.

“This wish you’re asking is really big but your heart is pure enough for it to come true” said the voices of the past owners.

Everything disappeared and Maggi was blinded from the light.

Maggi opened his eyes and he was in his bedroom. The time - 9am; the date – the same day from today. Maggi looked down at his chest and he still has his crystal, it wasn’t broken. The crystal glowed and a voice was heard.

“Be careful with this crystal. Once it shatters, you can no longer have a second chance” the voice said.

There was a knock on the door and Maggi went to open it. Outside was Robbie who was just waiting for him. He doesn’t seem injured, he’s alive and doing well.

“Robbie?” Maggi said in surprise.

“Hey…” Robbie said. “Umm listen…”

Maggi ran and gave Robbie a tight hug. Robbie was surprised when Maggi gave him that hug but he hugged back by placing his hands around him.

“Robbie… I’m glad you’re ok” Maggi said softly.

“Are you ok Maggi?” Robbie asked. “It’s like you saw something terrible. Did Dr Rotten do something?”.

Maggi looked at Robbie in shocked. It’s like he doesn’t remember everything that happened, like everything that occurred was undone. But then again, it might be because Dr Rotten took control over Robbie most of the time throughout the entire ordeal. Maggi lets Robbie in and ran to his bedroom. He got his phone and called Stephanie.

“Hey Steph” Maggi said.

“Where are you?!” Stephanie asked. “You and Robbie were supposed to be at the park by now!”.

Maggi was also surprised. She doesn’t also remember anything that happened.

“Stephanie… do you remember anything? From yesterday and a month ago?” Maggi asked.

“No… what’s going on Maggi?” Stephanie asked.

Maggi hanged up and called his uncle.

“Hello?” Aruvin said. 

“Uncle, Hi… um… do you remember anything from last month?” Maggi asked.

“Nope” Aruvin replied. “Is everything ok?"

“So you don’t remember me going to Iceland” Maggi asked.

“Remember? You in Iceland? Maggi dear, you never flew here but I’m always available to train you if you want” Aruvin asked.

Maggi hanged up and he sat on the bed in total panic. Everyone but him seems to forget everything that happened throughout that 1.5 months of pain and chaos. Maggi went online to check on Poldark and it turns out that he’s married with Titiania. She didn’t die.

“Is this the second chance that I asked for?” Maggi asked. 

*Knock Knock*

“Maggi, is everything ok?” Robbie asked. “You seemed stress”.

Maggi changed to his going out clothes and placed his glasses and necklace on. The two men left the apartment and went on with their day. But as the two walk to the Lazy Park to meet Stephanie and Trixie, the crystal began to glow and tiny cracks started to form.

The wish came with a price.

And it is only in due time till that price will be paid.  


End file.
